Datte Atashi No Hero
by GuiltyPleasure3
Summary: "THIS is the most ROMANTIC DAMN THING I'VE EVER SEEN-!" "It could be interpreted as friendship, nothing points to love specifically-" "Guys enough! If we're gonna figure out who wrote this, we need to analyze it. Line by line." Class 1-A investigates a mysterious note that contained what looked to be...song lyrics? Who wrote it? Who was it for? Oneshot, based on LiSA's song


**Haiiii, I got internet for a few days so I've decided to finish this oneshot that's been floating in my doc for awhile!**

**Notes: This fic was inspired by re:TYE's English cover of "Datte Atashi no Hero" and rumors of LiSA-the original singer of the song, saying that the lyrics were about Deku's true feelings towards Kacchan. ****You can argue that she's just saying that or it's platonic or whatever but plz plz PLZ don't leave nasty comments just cuz u don't ship it. It's literally fiction, don't read if it's not your cup of tea.**

**Okay then, enjoy! :)**

A single piece of paper.

Correction-a _crumpled up _piece of paper that was _obviously_ not meant for the eyes of the public, accidentally found in _the trash_ by a certain _purple ball headed boy…._

That was all it took to send the residents of U.A's dorms into a frenzy...

"AHHH IT'S A LOVE SONG! IT'S DEFINITELY A LOVE SONG!"

"No way!"

"Really? A love song?"

"Ooooooooo~"

"I wonder who could've wrote it?"

"I wonder who it's for~."

"Definitely not for you."

"Hey!"

"ASHIDO!" One voice boomed throughout the recreation room. "THE COUCH IS NO PLACE TO JUMP ON! DON'T YOU REALIZE THE DAMAGE YOU CAN CAUSE TO THE SPRINGS!? BESEECH THIS ACTION AT ONCE!"

"Oh come on class rep!" Mina whined, still bouncing in her pajamas. She held the wrinkled paper up in the air.

"Did you _read this_? Like, how can you _not _expect me to _literally jump for joy? It's_ _soooo sweeeet ahhh!_" She squealed once more.

Sero leaned back against the armrest when a pink foot came dangerously close to his face. His seemingly permanent smile wavered as he said, "Hey now, let's not jump to conclusions…whoever wrote this could've meant it platonically too, it doesn't seem _exclusively_ romantic-"

"UM EXCUSE ME?!" Mina cut him off. The pink skinned girl then dropped to his level and shoved the paper in his face.

"How is _this_ _NOT _romantic?!" She questioned aggressively, jabbing the page with a sharp manicured fingernail. "_This, THIS_ is **the most _ROMANTIC DAMN THING I'VE EVER SEEN-!_**"

"I'm just saying!" Sero defends himself,

"It could be interpreted as friendship, nothing points to love specifically-"

"_-AT THESE LINES, JUST LOOK AT THEM-_"

"-can admire a person without being _attracted _to them per se-"

"_-ILLITERATE PIECE OF TRASH, LEMME READ IT FOR YOU-_"

"-not a single line that could be considered _infatuation-_"

"'_-YOU ON, 'CAUSE YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY,'-_HOW THE HELL IS THAT PLATON-!"

**"GUYS ENOUGH!"**

Surprisingly, it was Momo whom had shouted. The girl really changed this semester; growing more and more confident in her abilities, so much so that she defused almost every conflict before it got out of hand.

"You're acting like grade schoolers, get ahold of yourselves!"

Her words seemed to be effective as the two fell silent. Mina finally sat back down. She sat with her legs crossed on the opposite end of the couch, lips pinched in annoyance and eyes burning a hole onto the lanky boy's forehead. Sero let out a breath of relief, glad for the space between them.

Momo sighed and and walked towards the pink haired girl.

"First of all, if we're gonna figure out who wrote this," She took the paper from the pinkette's hand, "We need to analyze it, line by line."

"_Wait-_" Jirou interrupted, looking like she had an important say on the matter.

"Are we seriously _not _going to question what Mineta was doing _in the trash in the first place?_"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hehehe..." The short boy giggled creepily. Tsuyu's tongue momentarily knocked him out.

* * *

_"You're bold and always so courageous, I can never see you quit  
__Still I suppose, there are days that you wanna give up but won't admit"_

The students were silent as they dissected the line. Kirishima was the first to speak up.

"Okay so, the person they're writing about is brave right? _'Bold and always so courageous'_? So we can narrow that down to.." He trailed off and looked up in thought. The name that immediately popped to mind was Bakugou but...

"...Just about everyone in this class?" Tokoyami offers.

Kirishima scratched the back of his head bashfully. "...Yeah, guess that's not much of a clue."

"Let's move on to the next line." Tsuyu suggests.

Momo nods and reads aloud,

_"If challenges are overwhelming and you feel you might just fall,  
__I wanna be there, at your side to make you see, we have been through it all"_

"AWWWWW!" Hagakure is assumably kicking her feet against the cushion, a blush visible on her transparent face. "KAWAIIII!"

"RIGHT!?" Mina exclaims.

"Yeah! They're probably really close!" Hagakure says.

"Hmm, someone that's really close to another person in this class.." Jirou murmurs.

"Oooo~, I'm starting to get some ideas now." Kaminari wiggled his eyebrows at no one in particular.

"Again, no one's close to you so rethink those 'ideas'."

Kaminari's face fell. "...Harsh, Jirou, harsh.."

"Next line! Chop Chop!" Mina claps her hands at Momo. The pony-tailed girl gives her a pointed look before continuing,

_"We only have one life but when we are together we can win,  
__Alone I'm weak but with you, nothing else can stop me, strength from within"_

Kaminari perked up, a lightbulb seeming to gone off in his head.

"URARAKA!"

"EPPP!" The brunette jolted when the electric boy was suddenly in her face.

"_You _wrote this, _didn't you_?" He accused her, causing all heads to spin her way.

"EEHHHH!? NO!" The bubbly girl denied, blushing profusely. "Who would I even write it for?!"

"Well, Midoriya, of course." The blonde grinned smugly.

Mina gasped, "OF COURSE!"

"Oui! I knew it~!" Aoyama winked, stars glittered amidst his fabulous pose.

"OCHAKO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GIRL!?" Hagakure clenched a pillow to her chest, feeling both giddy and _betrayed_.

"THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH, URARAKA HAS THE RIGHT TO KEEP HER FEELINGS TO HERSELF! THIS IS BETWEEN HER AND MIDORIYA AND NO ONE ELSE!" Iida reprimands their classmates.

"Iida, you too!? Guys, I didn't write it! Me and Deku are just friends!" Uraraka cries exasperatedly.

"So it _is _platonic!" Sero pipes up.

"NO IT'S _NOT_!" Mina growls.

"But you two _do _spend a lot of time together." Todoroki points out.

"Yeah, you definitely wrote it for Midoriya, just admit it!"

The next hour was filled with back and fourth arguments between Uraraka and the rest of class 1-A._ N__o,_ _she _did not _have feelings _for Deku_, he was her **best friend **for crying out loud_-! she reasoned over and over again until they finally got the hint that _maybe_ Uraraka _didn't_ write this...

"But who could it be then?!" Mineta tears the balls on his head out of frustration.

"CONFESS! WHICH ONE OF YOU WROTE THIS FOR ME!? IT'S NOT URARAKA SO IT _HAS_ TO BE _ONE OF YOU_!" Mineta shrieks, pointing a bloodied ball of his hair at the five remaining girls in the room.

"Dude, chill..." Kirishima says. "They _definitely_ didn't write it for _you_..."

"Calm down, we don't even know if a girl wrote it." Sero adds.

"Aahahahhahahhhahhahahaha!" The perverted boy laughs crazily. He's completely lost it.

"How blind are you people?! Can't you see," He gestures to the green ink on the paper. "This handwriting is too _neat _to be a boys! **_Not to mention-_**_LOOK AT THE NEXT LINES!_"

He snatched the paper from Momo's hands.

_"I want to shout aloud, cheer you on 'cause you make me feel this way! __Stand your ground and keep pushing on, you're my courage you make me strong! __Shouting out, I'm cheering louder, can you hear me scream hurray!" _Mineta read in a high pitched voice, attempting to mimic a girls voice.

"Sound familiar?" He said in his normal tone. "_Cheerleaders?_"

"What kinda _deranged thought process-_" Jirou began, flabbergasted. "Okay, FIRST OF ALL, you _made us dress like that_-!" She was stopped by Tsuyu.

"Hold on, Mineta made a good point actually. That handwriting looks _really_ familiar now that I look at it." Tsuyu squinted at the paper.

"Kero." she croaked, "Only one person writes like this..."

A gust of air suddenly filled the room as the front door opened. A pair of red sneakers walked inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the cold night air outside and his classmates speechless. Curly green hair flopped as he turned around and was met with eighteen shocked faces.

"!?" Izuku was startled by the sight. "..G-Guys? Is everything okay..?"

Mineta jumped him.

"NO IT'S **NOT** **OKAAAAYYYYY!**" He roared in the confused boy's face. "Midoriya you sly bastard! You have enough girls after you _already_, why'd you have to go and write a LOVE SONG FOR THEM TOO!? _HUHHHH!?_"

"Eh? A love song? What're you talking about-"

_Oh._

Izuku's face blossomed into a brilliant shade of red when he realized what they were talking about.

_I knew I should've burned it! _He mentally kicked himself.

"LOOK AT HIS FACE! IT WAS HIM!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone suddenly surrounded him, questioning him from all sides.

"Whose the girl Midoriya, huh? Is it Ochako? It's totally Ochako right?"

"Is she from our class, or 1-B? Or maybe she's in the upper class~"

"Or is it a guy? You know we won't judge you Midoriya, you can be honest man."

"Yeah Deku! No judgement here!"

"Tell us!"

"TELL US!"

Izuku's head spun from the overwhelming voices attacking his senses. He really wished he had Hagakure's quirk right now, this was absolutely _mortifying_. All of a sudden the voices stopped and he felt someone else's presence behind him.

He turned around.

_Kacchan._

A light sheen of sweat covered his skin as he glared menacingly at the crowd before him.

_Was he training outside too? _Izuku wondered. He eyed the tight tank top clinging to Bakugou's body and turned impossibly redder.

"The fuck are all you extras gathered around for?" Katsuki spat out, sensing there was a reason behind this particular act of idiocy. Izuku tensed.

The group of immature teenagers came alive again as they assaulted Bakugou with information of their findings and theories. Bakugou could barely understand the jumbled mess of conversations overlapping each other, but it all became clear as a wrinkled piece of journal paper was tossed his way.

Izuku began hyperventilating as he watched his childhood friend skim over the page. Kacchan's lips mouthed the words as he read and that's how Izuku _knew _he got up to the very last lines.

_When I lose myself in your eyes, I feel brave, I can run and fly_

Red eyes glanced up from the paper and stared at Izuku. He gulped, heart racing like a jackhammer. Izuku felt anything _but_ those things now. He turned away from the questioning look in favor of searching for a way out of the mass of bodies. When he couldn't find any, he clamped his eyes shut and focused on his breathing in order to avoid a full blown panic attack.

_"Gazing into your eyeees, I could run if I'd only tryyyyyy~!_" Mina sang out.

_Kill me now. God, please, if you're there just put me out of my misery. _

_"'So let that passion grooowww, show the world your tomorrow!' _Midoriya's a lyricist genius, am I right Bakugou!? Hey, you've known him the longest, who do _you_ think he wrote it fo-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as the paper was blown to bits.

The rest of the students were equally appalled by the cruel destruction of art.

Except for Izuku.

"Is this really what you losers do in your free time?" Katsuki scoffed. "Get a life."

The blonde walked away from the group to throw the ashes in the trash can. Bakugou faced the group once more, but locked eyes with Izuku as he spoke.

"Who the fuck cares who _Deku_ is into? That's none of anyone's business but his own. _And,_"

Embers danced in Bakugou's eyes as a knowing smirk spread across his features. Izuku's breathe hitched as his heart rate picked up again.

"_And,_ whoever he wrote the song for..."

Izuku couldn't stop staring at the unfamiliar expression in the blondes' eyes; he felt a magnetic pull to them. It was as intoxicating as it was scary.

"SO QUIT PESTERING THE NERD AND GO TO BED FOR FUCK'S SAKE! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT ALREADY AND WE ALL GOT CLASS TOMORROW! FUCKING MOVE IT EXTRAS!" Bakugou roared, setting mini explosions off in his palms in warning.

That got everyone moving quickly, the common room was empty in a matter of seconds. _No one_ wanted to deal with an angry Bakugou late at night after all.

Well, almost no one.

"The fuck did I say?" Katsuki spat at Izuku, though Midoriya knew his words held no real venom.

Izuku smiled warmly at him.

"...Thanks, Kacchan."

Katsuki rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Don't know what the hell you're talking 'bout." He said as he began walking away. Izuku suspects he does though since the tips of his ears were tinted red.

Before Katsuki leaves completely though, Izuku hears a faint _"Night Nerd..."_

Izuku's smile turns impossibly brighter as he responds with his own soft "_Good n__ight Kacchan._"

And when Kacchan was really gone, he said in an even quieter voice,

_"You're my true hero..."_

**If you guys haven't heard re:TYE's cover, I highly recommend giving it a listen. It's just too good.**


End file.
